Often times software programs desire to share state information with other programs. For example, word processing programs commonly maintain summary information regarding the documents they create and manage. The document summary information might include, for example, information such as the name of the document, its author, some key words regarding the contents of the document, and time-related information such as the date and time the document was created and the date and time the document was last modified. If another program, such as a program that displays information regarding files and directories in the file system, desires to display such state information regarding the documents created by the word processing program, then a prearranged agreement regarding how to transfer this information needs to have been established between the two programs.
In some prior systems, such state information is placed in a well-known location such as within a file with an agreed-upon file name. For example, applications written to execute on the Windows operating system environment often store such information in files ending with the ".INI" extension. In such files, state information is typically limited to the kind of information that can be stored as numbers or strings. As another example, in the OS/2 operating system, limited state information can be stored as file attributes associated with particular files. In OS/2, the state information stored in file attributes relates to that particular file. Thus, state information regarding an entity at a smaller granularity than a file is not possible using that scheme. Furthermore, if such files are moved to other operating systems that do not support such file attributes, the information is lost.
The present invention is described below using some object-oriented techniques; thus, an overview of well-known object-oriented programming techniques is provided. Two common characteristics of object-oriented programming languages are support for data encapsulation and data type inheritance. Data encapsulation refers to the binding of functions and data. Inheritance refers to the ability to declare a data type in terms of other data types. In the C++ language, data encapsulation and inheritance are supported through the use of classes. A class is a user-defined type. A class declaration describes the data members and function members of the class. A function member is also referred to as a method of a class. The data members and function members of a class are bound together in that the function operates on an instance of the class. An instance of a class is also called an object of the class. Thus, a class provides a definition for a group of objects with similar properties and common behavior.
To allocate storage for an object of a particular type (class), an object is instantiated. Once instantiated, data can be assigned to the data members of the particular object. Also, once instantiated, the function members of the particular object can be invoked to access and manipulate the data members. Thus, in this manner, the function members implement the behavior of the object, and the object provides a structure for encapsulating data and behavior into a single entity.
To support the concept of inheritance, classes may be derived from (based upon the declaration of) other classes. A derived class is a class that inherits the characteristics--data members and function members--of its base classes. A class that inherits the characteristics of another class is a derived class. A class that does not inherit the characteristics of another class is a primary (root) class. A class whose characteristics are inherited by another class is a base class. A derived class may inherit the characteristics of several classes; that is, a derived class may have several base classes. This is referred to as multiple inheritance.
A class may also specify whether its function members are virtual. Declaring that a function member is virtual means that the function can be overridden by a function of the same name and type in a derived class. If a virtual function is declared without providing an implementation, then it is referred to as a pure virtual function. A pure virtual function is a virtual function declared with the pure specifier, "=0". If a class specifies a pure virtual function, then any derived class needs to specify an implementation for that function member before that function member may be invoked. A class which contains at least one pure virtual function member is an abstract class.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating typical data structures used to represent an object. An object is composed of instance data (data members) and function members, which implement the behavior of the object. The data structures used to represent an object comprise instance data structure 101, virtual function table 102, and the function members 103, 104, 105. The instance data structure 101 contains a pointer to the virtual function table 102 and contains data members. The virtual function table 102 contains an entry for each virtual function member defined for the object. Each entry contains a reference to the code that implements the corresponding function member. The layout of this sample object conforms to the models described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,284, entitled "A Method for Implementing Virtual Functions and Virtual Bases in a Compiler for an Object Oriented Programming Language," which is hereby incorporated by reference. One skilled in the art would appreciate that other object models can be defined using other programming languages.
An advantage of using object-oriented techniques is that these techniques can be used to facilitate the sharing of objects. For example, a program implementing the function members of an instantiated object (a "server program") can share the object with another program (a "client program"). To allow an object of an arbitrary class to be shared with a client program, interfaces are defined through which an object can be accessed without the need for the client program to have access to the class definitions at compile time. An interface is a named set of logically related function members. In C++, an interface is an abstract class with no data members and whose virtual functions are all pure. Thus, an interface provides a published protocol for two programs to communicate. Interfaces are typically used for derivation: a program defines (implements) classes that provide implementations for the interfaces the classes are derived from. Thereafter, objects are created as instances of these derived classes. Objects instantiated from a derived class implementing particular interfaces are said to "support" the interfaces. An object supports one or more interfaces depending upon the desired functionality.
When a client program desires to share an object, the client program needs access to the code that implements the interfaces for the object (the derived class code). To access the derived class code (also referred to as class code), each class implementation is given a unique class identifier (a "CLSID"). For example, code implementing a spreadsheet object developed by Microsoft Corporation may have a class identifier of "MSSpreadsheet," while code implementing a spreadsheet object developed by another corporation may have a class identifier of "LTSSpreadsheet." A persistent registry in each computer system is maintained that maps each CLSID to the code that implements the class. Typically, when a spreadsheet program is installed on a computer system, the persistent registry is updated to reflect the availability of that class of spreadsheet objects. So long as a spreadsheet developer implements each function member defined by the interfaces to be supported by spreadsheet objects and so long as the persistent registry is maintained, the client program can access the function members of shared spreadsheet objects without regard to which server program has implemented them or how they have been implemented.